1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plate springs and a method for processing them.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to produce plate springs in such a way that they have long expected service lives, even under dynamic loading. For example, in tests conducted by the inventor plate springs were subjected to a multiplicity of load cycles on eccentric and toggle presses under dynamic load conditions. The results of these tests were that plate springs of the prior art tested with an eccentric press using a stroke of 1.8 mm broke at 90,400 and 110,000 load cycles. In tests using a toggle press with a stroke of 1.8 mm, the plate springs broke at 480,000 and 487,000 load cycles. When the plate springs of the prior art were tested using a toggle press with a stroke of 2.8 mm, the plate springs broke at 38,000 and 95,000 load cycles.